


Branch/Creek oneshots

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Oneshots during the series Trolls: The beat goes on, M/M.Creek/Branch slash.
Relationships: Branch/Creek (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

This series of oneshots takes place during Trolls: The beat goes on.

I am more into the show then the movie, and not really into the Poppy/Branch romance.

Stay tuned for the first oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Tall Tail episode.

Creek had never been one to feel guilty about anything all.

"Its just there are so many reasons I dont like you".

Creek would never admit it outloud but the confession despite completely valid given their history, it hurt it actually really hurt.

It had been month's since he was accepted back into the Village, and everyone or mostly everyone had accepted him back.

Unfortunately Branch still didnt trust him.

The Purple Troll wasn't an fool, he knew this anger the Blue Troll harbored went way beyond his betrayal with the Bergen's.

It had to do with years of tormenting the Blue Troll, using his own insecurities against him, using his own depression against him.

He had bullied Branch for years,

Laying on his bed gazing up at the ceiling Creek reeled in today's events with the fondue monster, everyone had been so fast to trust him. But Branch even months later he knew it would take something big for the Blue Troll to trust him.

Sitting up Creek swung his legs over the bed his head in his hands.

"Oh mate what have I done?, I ruined any chance of us ever being friends like we were kids. How could I have treated you so poorly?. No wonder you dont trust me".

Disgust filled Creek's being hands clenching. How could he have treated an fellow Troll with such cruelness?, he deserved the way Branch treated him.

Standing up the Yoga Troll walked over to his window gazing at the moon.

"I have to do somthing to make it up to Branch. I can't let us end like this. Maybe an walk in the woods will give me the inspiration I need".

Quietly making his way out of his Pod, Creek did his best not to wake up anyone. Breathing an sigh of relief once he got out of earshot, while he loved to Party as much as the next Troll. Even he could admit it got a lot sometimes.

There was nothing like being out in Nature.

It was only about 10 minutes away to his regular Stargazing spot, an place where he could just exist and not have to think. Or even sometimes ideas came to mind, either way it was exactly what he needed.

However as soon as he reached his destination, the Purple Troll stiffened as the source of his late night thoughts was already there.

Hiding behind an bush, Creek peaked out watching the Blue 

"I know your there Creek".

The purple Troll stumbled out of the bush in surprise, earning an soft chuckle from Branch, somthing that was usually only for the snack pack and Poppy.

"How did you...".

"Have you forgotten I have lived in these woods for years?". Branch smirked. "Besides being stealthy has never been one of your strong suits Creek. Given with your big mouth and all".

"I'll have you know Mate I". Creek trailed off at the amusement in Branch's eyes, before letting an smirk cross his features. "Alright Mate you win. I guess I can have an big mouth sometimes".

"Only sometimes?".

"Oh shut up".

Both Trolls chuckled Branch gestured next to him which Creeks lips twitched before settling next to the other Troll.

Both Trolls gazed up at the sky an slight smile on their faces 

"Thr last couple days quite interesting weren't they?".

"Interesting is an understatement".

Both Trolls grinned slightly at each other still remembering how they tricked Poppy.

Out of the corner of his eye's Creek noticed Branch shudder as an draft of wind washed over them, biting his lip the Purple Troll scotted closer an arm wrapping around the Blue Troll.

Branch jolted at the touch stiffening prompting Creek to almost pull away,vwhen Branch relaxed into the hold, Creek could feel his chest pounding at the feel of how close they were. 

They fitted together perfectly.

Branch wasn't sure what was going on, they never touched other then the time that he was forced into Hug time when he had been Grey. 

He could pull away demand to know what he was doing, he SHOULD pull away.

But

The touch was soothing, comforting, warm. He wasn't sure what it was about Creek, but he felt safe. 

Before he could stop himself the Troll nuzzled into Creek's chest, ignoring the intake of air coming from the Yoga Troll. 

"Is this ok?". Branch's tone sleepy, body relaxing further into the hold.

"Of course mate". Creek swallowed. His shakey hand reaching up running through Branch's hair making the Blue Troll sigh.

"Thanks Creek". Within seconds he was sound asleep.


End file.
